Optimus and Twilight's report/Starscream speaks to his minions and Airachnid
Here's how Optimus and Twilight's report and Starscream speaks to his minions and Airachnid goes in Revenge of the Separatists/Decepticons. the Republic base in Equestria Ultra Magnus: Starlight, what is the status of Ratchet's Synthetic Energon experiments? Starlight Glimmer: He's doing the best he can, Commander. Ultra Magnus: You do realize that an alternative energy source may be essential to our survival? Starlight Glimmer: Look, Ultra Magnus, no one's currently aware of the stakes than he is. Ultra Magnus: Of course. Magnus and Starlight walk to the others Ultra Magnus: Dragon Masters, may we ask why you are not currently scouting grid 305 for Dragon Soldiers? Starlight Glimmer: Yeah. Why? Arcee: Because we've just finished surveying grids from 301 to 304. Rainbow Dash: Plus, 601 to 607. Bulkhead: Ahem, to log our field reports, pre your protocol, Commander Magnus, sir. Applejack: What he said. and Thorax appear Ultra Magnus: Soldiers, we don't remember giving you permission to leave the base. Starlight Glimmer: Where have you two been? Wheeljack: Because you didn't, sir. Thorax: We were repairing the Republic frigates and gunships. Ultra Magnus: Why are you hands smeared with coolant? Starlight Glimmer: And why are your hooves smeared with coolant? Wheeljack: Thorax and I've been recalibrating their engines. Thorax: The Republic frigates, gunship and Commander Magnus' ship's engines. You could expect a 10% increase in vectored thrust. and Twilight return Bumblebee: (beeps) Optimus, welcome back! Rarity: Twilight, darling, you're back! Bulkhead: (laughing) Applejack: Twilight, good to see ya. Smokescreen: Welcome, Optimus good to see you. Pinkie Pie: Hi, Twilight! Arcee: Good to have you back, Optimus. Rainbow Dash: Yep, you too, Twilight. Optimus Prime: Decepticon/Separatist activity is at a lull. Twilight Sparkle: Megatron and his allies might've collected the soldiers they need to... see Ultra Magnus and Starlight Twilight Sparkle: ...recreate Starscream's army. the Energon storage room on the Nemesis Starscream: Count Dooku and the Confederacy of Independent Systems may fully believe themselves to be valuable allies today, but trust me, the moment Darth Tyranus realizes that his army possesses greater might and what currently remains of the Decepticons and their allies-- Nightmare Moon: Allegiance will become betrayal. Krogan: Indeed. Viggo Grimborn: We must do something. Johann: Agreed. Drago Bludvist: They will betray us. Suri Polomare: Oh, dear. Tempest Shadow: We have to do something. Queen Chrysalis: She is right. King Sombra: What exactly are you proposing? Starscream: I am left with no choice but to deceive the Separatist Alliance before they are provided the opportunity to deceive us. Tirek: Starscream, you're not saying you intend to betray our most trusted allies. Shockwave: Your conclusion seems logical, Commander. Knock Out: But what happens if Sidious discovers our deception? Airachnid: Ahem. Why assuming we are the ones to perform the deed? After all, if the Count Dooku were to discover that, say, Chancellor Neighsay betrayed the Separatist Alliance, our resident Confederacy of Independent Systems might, in turn destroy our former ally for us, or he, them. grins